Secret of My Heart
by luckyprincess
Summary: The story begin when Ran knew everything about Shinichi/Conan and the Black Organization.But the distance between Ran and Shinichi growing more and more,that because of Shiho or something?(Shiho/Shinichi)
1. The Feelings

**A/N: Ok! This is my next fic of Conan!**

I will write for Shinichi/Shiho! ^__^ This is the first time I write it. I feel really strange! ^^;; Anyway, I don't have many ideas to write this fic, so I need your help. After finish reading the first chapter, if you have any suggestion about how this fic will go, please just email me (Don't write on the review. Hehe, I want it to be a secret!).A BIGGGG  Thank to Yanagishuku, she help me so much ^^ all about garmmar

And I want you to know this: This is my fic so some of their encounters won't look like the manga. Don't force me explain it.  ^__^

Ah…I am wobbling about couples of Aoko/Kaito/Ran/Hakuba. Who will go with Ran? (Kaito or Hakuba??) And if you don't say anything, I will make whichever couples I want! _*smiles evilly*_ (I need about 5 reviews to decide!)

**_~*~ Secret of My Heart ~*~_**

**_Chapter 1_****_: Feelings_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night was really quiet, everyone could just hear the wind blowing and the noise from the forest...

"You are a bastard, Kid! I will never forgive you!" Tears appeared on a girl's face. In the girl's hands was a gun pointing towards Kid.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't want to lie to you." He said with a sad voice, closing his eyes.

"Sorry? You think you say 'sorry' with me then everything will be alright? I'm so stupid to believe you, _baka_! Dad was right! You always keep your stupid secret to yourself, and you are a dangerous man! I wonder why I haven't seen it before!" The girl shouted in tears.

"I have my reason, I can't explain it. Or else, you would fall in danger."

"Ha! I would fall in danger? How can I believe your silly reason? I HATE YOU!! DIE, KID!!" The person screamed and shot the gun.

Slowly, blood began to appear on his chest. 

"Farewell…forever…Aoko…" He smiled sadly, muttered as he fell to the river.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_RIIIING._

The bell rang, all of Teitan's students quickly ran back to their classrooms.

It was the first day of summer, the sun light shone brightly in Tokyo. It was very hot. students were ready for a interesting vacation. And...

"SHINICHI!" A voice suddenly shouted as a bag flowing towards him.

"Huh?" Shinichi turned around but...

_BANG._

He wasn't able to dodge Ran's bag. Now he was lying on the floor with a big orange on his head.

"Hey! Why do you always throw your ugly bag towards me?" He snapped, looking at Ran.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Ran asked with annoy and frowned.

"What?" Kudou faltered.

"I asked: Where did you go yesterday? I called you hundreds of times and you didn't answer once!" Ran shouted angrily into Shinichi's ears.

"Yesterday? Ah, I went to Shiho's house." Shinichi said nervously.

"Shiho's house?"

"She has finished a special program for my computer!" He said happily. Then he took a disk out from his bag and gave it to Ran. "Here."

"What is it?" Ran wondered as she took the disk.

"When you come home, just open it!" Shinichi said as if it was a special secret. Then a voice arose behind him.

"Shinichi!" Kudou turned his head, looked at two people who were walking towards him.

"Ohayo! Shiho! Saguru!" Shinichi said happily, put his hand on Hakuba's shoulder.

"Hi! Ran!" Hakuba said as he pulled Kudou out.

"Ohayo! Hakuba-kun!" Ran answered as she thought how nice he was.

"Hi! Ran!" Shiho smiled, looking at the dark-haired girl.

"Er…Hi!" Ran faltered, trying to smile.

Then Shiho turned to Kudou. "How is my disk? Is it working well?"

"Wow, it's really great! Thanks a lot!" Shinichi smiled.

Ran looked at Shinichi. He was talking happily with Shiho and her heart was saying that she didn't like seeing Shiho. She didn't know why. But after she'd known Shinichi's secret: He was Conan, and Shiho was Haibara, she felt the distance between her and Kudou growing more and more, especially when Shiho appeared. 

She was really worried that someday the person who would take Shinichi away from her would be Shiho. She had tried to forget all of it but she couldn't. She knew that wasn't Shiho's fault. But she couldn't feign that she didn't care.

At that moment, Hakuba noticed that Ran looked somehow troubled. She was looking at Shiho talking with Kudou with different eyes, unlike before. Maybe in her eyes now were jealousy, anger, sadness, and loneliness. 

He smiled sadly. Since Shiho's and his appearance, Ran began to have some trouble and he couldn't help her. Even he didn't have courage to tell his feelings to the girl he loved. The reason for him to live in Japan was _her! But her heart didn't have place for him, he knew that._

Hakuba shook his head, didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Hey, Hakuba! Next week our summer is beginning. Have you any plans?" Shinichi asked.

"No, I haven't."

"How about you, Shiho?" Shinichi wondered.

"Me? Haven't anything either." She shook her head.

"Great. Ran and I are going on a picnic next week. Why don't you two join us?" Shinichi gave the idea without thinking.

"Great. It will be interesting." Hakuba smiled.

"Is it all right if we go with you, Ran?" Shiho asked softly.

"Hmm...Of course! There'll be more fun if you two join us!" She answered quickly. But after that, she laid her head down, didn't say anything else. And Shinichi was still talking with Shiho, ignoring Ran...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Stop now! I know it's short but I will wait for your reviews. I won't continue if my reviews are just 1 or 2. (It makes me so sad…)**

And just note: Aoko/Hakuba/Kaito/Ran. Who will be Ran? Who's with Aoko?

And if I don't have many reviews, I will make whichever couples I want to! (Am I evil?)

Love ya all!

 You can listen about My BAD friend said:

**Yanagi-shuku**: Hey, are the grammar and vocabulary, along with typographical problems better now? I hope they are, because I spent a whole morning just to edit this chapter of hers, to make it better English (so you can understand!) and a better appearance (the original one is a disaster, I tell you!)! Whoa…so many mistakes…it's not my fault if I missed any…

**Luckyprincess**: _*whaps her friend's head* Hey! This is __my fic, not __yours! How comes you just jump in and ramble about random things like my bad grammar and all?Anyway this is MY IDEA, maybe when I write something I should write your NAME first._

**Yanagi-shuku**: _*dodges* At least I need to give myself credit, you know (because you didn't!) _*shrugs and walks away*__

_ But anyway, I need to thaanks her A LOT. I won't finish this fic if Yanagishuku didn't help me._


	2. PLEASE, READ: Author NOTE

     A/N:

       I NEED your VOTE:

    All of you just said about Shiho/Shinichi. But I want you vote for Aoko/Hakuba/Ran/Kaito.

   If you don't vote I will keep my mind. you can read chapter 2 of I will protect you forever( I will pass that name into  'Still for your love) you will understand who will go with Ran * Smile evil*.

         VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                     Luckyprincess


	3. Fateful meeting

A/N: Hi! Ohayo gozaimasu! Long time no see. Of course no accident happened to me, and I haven't been sick either. I'm really fine. Ya, you know, sometimes I have thought I would stop writing fics . But when I read your reviews I feel more confident. Arigatou!

Ok. Uhm… I don't know how to get the couples together. Ran, Hakuba, Aoko, Kaito… sigh But at least I have an idea. = Why don't we get all of them together? I mean, it'll be like a love ring, then after some chapters when you have voted I'll decide the couples. Okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Conan.

And remember to vote for another couple, don't just direct your attention to Shin/Shiho please. I have already said in the summary that this is a Shin/Shiho fic so don't worry. Now, enjoy!

**_ Secret of My Heart _**

_        Chapter 2__: Fateful Meeting_

    Walking on the street, Ran had her head bowed down, deep in thought. "_Something is wrong. Why do I have this feeling? Do I worry too much? Why am I jealous with Shiho? She is a good friend… Maybe I'm so selfish, maybe that's because they were in the same situation. When Shinichi was Conan, Shiho helped him a lot. I have to thank her. Maybe I just imagine too much. Maybe..._" Ran was still deep in thought, not noticing the way she was going. Suddenly, someone appeared before her…

 "BANG!"

  "Ow!" Ran complained.

  "Gomen! Are you ok?" A boy's voice said.

  "Huh? This voice..."

  Silent

  "Hakuba!"

  "Ran?" They called out each other's name at the same time.Hakuba helped Ran to stand up. And...

  "Sorry for my carelessness!" "Sorry for my carelessness!"....silent....They looked at each other and... burst out laughing.

  "We are so stupid!" Ran said, feeling more cheerful.

  "Yeah." Hakuba agreed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just having a walk. What about you?"

"So am I." He answered shortly. Ran looked at Hakuba. Blonde hair made his face more handsome with a friendly smile. She blushed. Both of them looked down… Hakuba's hand was still holding hers. Realizing this, they pulled away immediately.

  "Umm…" Ran tried to talk, her face was still red.

  "Uh, why don't we go to the park? I'll treat you to ice cream." Hakuba suggested with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. _"Oh man! What am I thinking?"_ He was astonished at himself, he couldn't believe that he had said it!

   "Well… I…" Ran wobbled and was really surprised at Hakuba. Anyway, this was the first time he invited her, even if it was just an ice-cream.

   "Oh, are you busy?"

   " No… Okay. I also need some time to relax, too!" Ran smiled and said.

   "Wow! This place is beautiful!" Ran cheered happily, letting herself follow the passionate wind and the setting.

   "Why do you know this place?" She turned back, asking Hakuba with her soft eyes.

   "Well... This was Shiho's favourite relaxation. We usually went here after I became her close friend." He answered with sad eyes. Ran almost didn't hear what he was saying.

   "If I remember clearly, then you knew Haibara through Shinichi, right?"

   "Yeah... No... Well… to tell the truth, no. I think I knew Shinichi's secret from... that bastard KID." He bit this word whenever talking about the famous thief. (I can image his face at this time )

   "Huh?" Ran looked surprise.

   "Maybe I have to thank him about that." Hakuba smiled while looking at the red sky. The sun was going down slowly and the color of the sky made a blood river, stretching away to the horizon. Yes, that day, the last day he saw KID…

_Flashback_

    The wind that was blowing more and more strongly seemed to tell him that something would vanish into thin air. The sound of leaves falling down was like a low voice singing slowly a valedictory song to someone.

     Saguru looked out of the window, sighing heavily. He felt uncomfortable. His sixth sense was telling him that he would have to prepare the word 'goodbye' for someone. But who? He didn't really know. Who could be the person that made this Hakuba use the word "prepare"? People said that he was a cool boy. Yes "cool" had double meanings: he was good-looking and a kind of calm person.

      Yeah, maybe he was selfish, he just thought for himself. For example, there was KID. He caught Kid because of his self-love. No one could escape from his hands except for KID and this was the reason that made him swear "As long as Hakuba is still alive in this world, he will always chase after KID". So maybe the important person was KID... No… It couldn't be.....No one could know KID more clearly than him. KID couldn't be in trouble. Yes, with his perky smile he would never let anyone else catch him. Hakuba smiled sadly, walking slowly to his table. Suddenly the window opened with loud sound. Saguru turned around right away. A young man appeared slowly from the sky with his half smile. So his sixth sense told the truth. He had to say goodbye to this man.

   "Well well, look like I have a gate-crasher at midnight." Hakuba said mockingly.

  "Does it mean that you knew I would come to visit you?" KID answered with his familiar smile.

  "Maybe yes, maybe no." He shrugged. "I bet today is the last of our meetings." Hakuba continued.

  "So your police are waiting for your command?" KID said as he pulled his steeple-crowned hat down.

   "No, they don't know today you would come."

  "So why did you say that?" Kid asked with surprise.

  "My sixth sense told me." Hakuba answered, closing his eyes. "Is that right?" He looked up at the thief, smiling. Suddenly, Hakuba saw sorrow in his eyes.

  "Ah… You and Conan are the same." KID sighed, shaking his head.

  "Conan? Who?" Saguru asked doubtfully.

  "Find it out by yourself. I thought you met him. Try to rememeber."

  "Does it bother me?"

  "Maybe not, but both of you have the same resolve. And it is my blockage." KID explained.

  "That's interesting. I will find out." Hakuba sighed as he walked towards KID. "So it is the truth that I have to say 'sayonara' to you, huh?" Saguru asked without worry.

  "Maybe you need, maybe you needn't."........

_End flashback_

   "It was a sad memory." Ran said quietly. She knew she shouldn't ask more.

   "Yeah..."

   "So.... have you told her your feeling?" Ran asked carefully, trying to not hurt Hakuba.

   "What? I... I... don't..."

   "Don't lie to me, Saguru! I knew it from your eyes!" Ran said, cutting him off. She turned to look at Hakuba seriously.

   "I… I…" Hakuba faltered, blushing and looked away. He didn't want Ran to see his red face.Ran laughed softly, laying her hand on Saguru's shoulder. "This is the first time I see you this shy! You know, you look really cute!" His eyes opened wide when he heard it. "Well…"

  "Hmm....." Ran was silent suddenly, her face was blushing too. She didn't know why she had said it. At that time, she couldn't control her mouth. Was it her thought about Hakuba? She didn't know and didn't want to know. She took off the hand that was lying on his shoulder as soon as she realized it was still there.

_Damn it, I have to change the topic! We can't stay here all the day  Hakuba_ thought, resting one hand on his head as if he was having a headache.

  "Eh, it's late now. We should go back. Let me take you home." Saguru tried to speak normally. He didn't want any silent moment between them. It made him feel nervous.

  "Eh, okay." Ran answered shyly.The sun had already gone down to leave room for the moon. Stars began to appear quickly. The wind was blowing gently to throw away the heat of weather....

  A/N: Well well, finally done! Even if it is short and terrible  Now this time is a chance for my dear friend Aikawa Fuuko to fix this chapter (I bet she would be crazy about my grammar )

Review

     Kida-Sarako: Of course!She is AI!

    Robin Cross: Well......hmmmYou know it isn't logic if they go to IndonesiaBut anyway thank for your idea.

    And thanks to all of you for your reviews!I love it!

 Anyway, please R&R! It would make me feel more confident to continue.


End file.
